Eden
by addictcas
Summary: <html><head></head>(AU) Dean and Sam run a supernatural rights organization that has been looking into disappearances around the world for years. They finally get a lead: an activist insider who is working on an island owned by Fergus Crowley, who is holding supernatural beings captive with the intent to start an attraction resort. They go undercover to find a way to shut it all down. (Castiel/Dean)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRINGS: Castiel/Dean, Jessica/Sam, Bobby/Ellen**

**CHARACTERS: Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester, Alastair, Andy Gallagher, Anna Milton, Ash, Azazel, Bela Talbot, Benny Lafitte, Bobby Singer, Charlie Bradbury, Chuck Shurley, Crowley, Ellen Harvelle, Eve, Gabriel, Garth Fitzgerald IV, Gordon Walker, baby Inias, Jessica Moore, Jo Harvelle, Jody Mills, Kevin Tran, Lilith, Lisa Braeden, Madison, Meg, Missouri Moseley, Pamela Barnes, Ruby, Samandriel, Sarah Blake, Victor Henriksen, Zachariah**

**ADDITIONAL TAGS: Dragon!Cas (he has a human body with wings and horns), caretaker Dean, researcher Sam, veterinarian Jess, it's like Jurassic Park without the dinosaurs, breeding, there's a baby dragon, and fairy-made dragon sweaters :3, inhumane treatment, shock collars, minor character death, switching, frottage, more tags to be added I'm sure, angst and fluff**

**WARNING: there is an attempt at non-con, also there is technically inter-species sex (like I said, Cas is a dragon, but he has a human body, plus wings and horns)**

Wednesday November 12th

To: dwinchester  
>From: blocked<br>Subject: URGENT: MISSING SUPERNATURALS  
>Attachment:<br>Date: Tues Nov 11

People for the Human Treatment of Supernatural Beings,

I'm contacting you in regards to the disappearances of supernaturals around the world.

They are being held captive on an island off the coast of Greece by a man named Fergus Crowley, who intends to make them "preform" in an attraction resort called Eden. They are being subjected to "training" methods including violence and shock collars. I have been recruiting activists to work undercover, planning a way to put an end to this. We need more help, though, and Crowley is looking to hire new employees with knowledge and experience working with supernatural and mythological beings.

Please get back to me as soon as possible.

Moondor Queen

"What do you think, Sammy?" Dean asks. "Sounds like it could be our lead."

"We could check it out. The email's blocked, though. Click on the attachment."

Species list:

Angel (1)  
>Anthousai (1)<br>Basilisk (1)  
>Centaur (1)<br>Cerberus (1)  
>Chimera (1)<br>Dragon (1)  
>Elf (2)<br>Encantado (1)  
>Fairy (32)<br>Futakuchi-onna (1)  
>Gnome (1)<br>Griffon (1)  
>Grindylow (2)<br>Huldra (Wood Nymph) (1)  
>Longma (1)<br>Kitsune (1)  
>Kludde (1)<br>Manticore (1)  
>Mermaid (2)<br>Maltese Tiger (1)  
>Pegasus (2)<br>Phoenix (1)  
>Pixie (2)<br>Peryton (1)  
>Siren (1)<br>Skin-Walker (1)  
>Qiqirn (2)<br>Unicorn (1)  
>Vampire (1)<br>Werewolf (1)  
>Water Sprite (1)<p>

"This has got to be some kind of prank," Dean says. "Some of these aren't even real." He scrolls through the list again. "Sam, can you go get Bobby?"

"Right here," comes Bobby's voice from right behind them, causing Dean to jump halfway off his chair.

"Jesus Christ, warn a guy."

Bobby leans over them to look at the screen.

"This is a hoax, right?" Sam asks. "Angel, dragon, mermaid, pegasus, unicorn? These creatures only exist in myth and legend."

Just then the computer pings with a new email.

To: dwinchester  
>From: blocked<br>Subject: I thought you'd say that.  
>Date: Wed Nov 12<p>

"Are we bugged?" Ellen asks, coming up behind them.

"We have to be," Dean says, reaching down under the desk. Sam shifts some papers and folders around. They find nothing. "We'll have to look some more."

Another email comes.

To: dwinchester  
>From: blocked<br>Subject: Smile, you're on camera!  
>Date: Wed Nov 12<p>

I took the liberty of hacking your laptop camera. Sorry. :)

Moondor Queen

Sure enough, when Dean looks up at the camera, the little red light is blinking. Shows how observant he is.

"What the hell?" Jo asks, joining their group. "Ash set up our security himself. No ordinary person could get past it. They'd have to be some sort of tech genius."

Ping.

To: dwinchester  
>From: blocked<br>Subject: Thank you! :)  
>Date: Wed Nov 12<p>

Our friend Ash did an excellent job, it took me almost an hour to crack. Don't worry, our connection is secure.

Moondor Queen

"Our friend, Ash?" Jo asks. "Dumbass never mentioned anything me." Which is strange; Jo and her cousin text each other non-stop.

"Open the second email," Bobby tells him, and Dean clicks on it.

This email contains security camera feeds. A _lot_ of security camera feeds. Some of them only show foliage, but that's clearly a mermaid. And a pegasus. And an enormous snake.

"Holy shit," Dean breathes out. "This looks legit." He scrolls through the videos again. None of them look doctored.

"What do you say?" Ellen asks. "Should we trust this?"

"I say we give it a shot," Sam says. "All in favor?" Dean and Sam may be president and vice president of the organization, but they value all of their members' opinions.

Everyone says, "I."

Dean looks at the camera. "Tell us what we need to know."

To: dwinchester  
>From: blocked<br>Subject: Applications  
>Date: Wed Nov 12<p>

I've already compiled a list of aliases and created fake places of employment, complete with websites and references. I have also created applications for all of you at the head office of the main location. Please verify whose I have permission to send in.

Dean Winchester  
>Sam Winchester<br>Robert Singer  
>Ellen Harvelle-Singer<br>Benjamin Lafitte  
>Jo Harvelle<br>Jessica Moore  
>Kevin Tran<p>

Moondor Queen

"Alright, we'll have a meeting and get back to you in a half hour." Dean tells her.

Once Benny and Jess come in, bearing coffee and doughnuts respectively, they call Kevin upstairs and meet in the conference room.

The meeting only lasts five minutes, most of which are spent explaining the situation to the members who weren't there for the emails. The decision is unanimous. Everyone agrees to apply. Jo goes to her desk to call in replacements from other locations to cover for them at the headquarters as the rest of them gather around Dean's laptop.

"Alright, we're all in," Sam tells the mysterious hacker. Seconds later they get another email.

To: dwinchester  
>From: blocked<br>Subject: Super-secret undercover code-names  
>Attachment: ,<br>Date: Wed Nov 12

Here is a list of activists so you can recognize them once you arrive. You can also check their backgrounds if you'd like. Also included are the applications I will be sending in, so start memorizing the fake facts for your new fake lives. :)

Moondor Queen

aliases:

Andrew Gallagher, Shurley & Rosen Rehabilitation Center  
>alias: Andrew Tigerman, Guthrie Cryptozoology Research Center<br>position at Eden: caretaker

Anna Milton  
>alias: Anna McNiven, Connor Beverley Zoo<br>position at Eden: caretaker

Ash Harvelle, Shurley & Rosen Rehabilitation Center  
>alias: Ash Lindberg, William Hunter Supernatural Research Facility<br>position at Eden: animal food services manager and tech team member

Benjamin Lafitte, People for the Humane Treatment of Supernatural Beings  
>alias: Benjamin Olsson, Louisiana Animal Research Center<br>position applying for: animal food services cook

Charles Shurley, Shurley & Rosen Rehabilitation Center  
>alias: Charles Benedict, Carver Edlund Translators<br>position at Eden: head of translations

Charlie Bradbury  
>alias: Charlie Day, Roman Institute<br>position at Eden: head of tech

Dean Winchester, People for the Humane Treatment of Supernatural Beings  
>alias: Dean Smith, Sandover Supernatural Research Center<br>position applying for: caretaker

Ellen Harvelle-Singer, People for the Humane Treatment of Supernatural Beings  
>alias: Ellen Ferris-Beaver, William Hunter Supernatural Research Facility<br>position applying for: animal food services chef

Garth Fitzgerald IV, Shurley & Rosen Rehabilitation Center  
>alias: Garth Qualls, Pike Creek Zoo<br>position at Eden: caretaker

Jessica Moore, People for the Humane Treatment of Supernatural Beings  
>alias: Jessica Palicki, Sandover Supernatural Research Center Veterinary Clinic<br>position applying for: veterinarian

Jody Mills, Sioux Falls Sheriff's Department  
>alias: Jody Rhodes, South Dakota Security Co.<br>position at Eden: security

Johanna Harvelle, People for the Humane Treatment of Supernatural Beings  
>alias: Johanna Tal, William Hunter Supernatural Research Facility<br>position applying for: researcher

Kevin Tran, People for the Humane Treatment of Supernatural Beings  
>alias: Kevin Chau, United States Translation Company<br>position applying for: translator

Lisa Braeden, Shurley & Rosen Rehabilitation Center  
>alias: Lisa Sampson, Benjamin Sampson Animal Research Center Hospital<br>position at Eden: researcher

Missouri Moseley, private psychic  
>alias: Missouri Devine, private psychic<br>position at Eden: animal psychic

Pamela Barnes, private psychic  
>alias: Pamela Dinwiddie, private psychic<br>position at Eden: animal and commercial psychic

Robert Singer, People for the Humane Treatment of Supernatural Beings  
>alias: Robert Beaver, William Hunter Supernatural Research Facility<br>position at Eden: head consultant

Sam Winchester, People for the Humane Treatment of Supernatural Beings  
>alias: Sam Wesson, Sandover Supernatural Research Center<br>position at Eden: researcher

Sarah Blake  
>alias: Sarah Cole, New Paltz Research Institute<br>position at Eden: head veterinarian

"Well, pack your bags, Sam Wesson," Dean says. "Looks like we're going to Greece."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to my sister's boyfriend and good friend of mine, Anthony, who is currently at boot camp training to be a Marine. We love and miss you, and there is no porn in this chapter. :)**

Saturday December 6

Dean, Sam, and Jess had to fly all the way to Ohio (all PHTSB members traveled to the locations of their fake places of employment), a trip that Dean tries to erase from his memories, and now they want him to get on this tiny-ass, potentially unstable, flying death trap.

"No way in hell am I getting on that thing." He nearly had an anxiety attack on the _normal-sized_ plane. Dean definitely can't do a small plane. Small planes crash. Like, more often than regular planes. One gust of wind hitting them in the wrong place and the things could just tumble out out of the air, sending passengers spiraling down to their fiery or watery deaths.

"I'm sure it's safe," Jess assures him. "Billionaires like this Crowley guy don't send cheap little planes. This is a private _jet_."

"Well I don't trust it," Dean says. "Metal shouldn't be in the sky. It's not natural."

"Should I have brought you some horse tranquilizers?" she asks.

"Would've been nice."

"You're just going to have to deal with it, Dean," Sam says bitchily.

"Look, Sam, not everyone is used to being at your altitude."

Sam sighs dramatically and pushes him up the ramp. Dean is tempted to hold on to the door frame and simply refuse to go any further.

It's the Mediterranean, they could have taken a fucking ship. But no, the stupid owner of the stupid island wants them to start in two days. So Dean steps into the plane where the trio is greeted by a woman in a leather jacket, and a man and woman in security uniforms.

"I'm Ruby," the woman in the leather jacket says. "This is Jody." The security guard shakes all of their hands. "And Victor, head of security." The man merely nods at them.

The plane engines start and Dean's heart rate doubles.

"It's going to be a twelve and a half hour flight. We have wifi and a mini-bar in the back, but don't show up to the island trashed, got it?"

"Got it," Sam and Jess say. Dean's not so sure he agrees to that.

"Before you gain access to the internet I need you to sign a privacy policy."

The plane starts moving and Dean grips the armrests of his seat.

Ruby hands them all stacks of papers. "These are basically saying that you can't tell anyone outside of the island where you are or what you're doing. No Facebook, no blogs, no secret phone calls or texts. If you break any of those rules it will result in instant termination and a large fine."

Dean's hands shake as he looks through the papers and the plane lifts off of the strip. He needs a drink. _Now_. He goes to the back to get a tumbler of whiskey.

After they sign the privacy policies and Dean's second glass of liquid courage is finished, they get liability waivers.

"These jobs come with plenty of occupational hazards. If you get injured, we will treat you without charge at our healthcare clinic, and you can't sue us. If you get disemboweled by a werewolf, it would suck and we would all mourn your death, but your family can't sue us. Understand?"

Dean's "Understand" is echoed by Sam and Jess'.

"Finally, we have your contracts. They are renewed every year and can be made void by Crowley at any time. Annual pay is included in there."

It takes them about three hours to read through the stack of papers, paying attention to every single thing they are agreeing to. And the starting pay... wow. Not bad. Not bad at all.

The rest of the flight is spent with Jess watching veterinary videos on how to treat supernaturals (they are not known to most humans so information is very difficult to find unless you know the right people), Sam reading something probably nerdy, and Dean drinking and watching Dr. Sexy, trying not to piss himself every time there's a little bit of turbulence.

There's a strip search when they land. An actual, honest to God, fucking _strip search_. Jody takes Jess and Victor does Dean and Sam's, but still... awkward.

Then their phones are taken because of the cameras, and they are told by Jody that they will be given new, basic phones without them. They new about the rule ahead of time and now have new, camera-less laptops. Their luggage is then collected for "thorough inspection."

Next comes the waiting. Ruby told them she'd meet them in the parking lot in five minutes with a van. Dean times it. It takes fifty-three minutes.

"Someone didn't read the safety manual before entering a habitat and there was a fatality," she explains nonchalantly, as if that sort of thing happens all the time. Maybe it does. "Get the van and I'll give you a tour of the resort and apartment complex. The staff area and park will be shown tomorrow."

It's a five minute drive to the first stop, a massive resort, all marble and grand balconies.

"This is the Asphodel Meadows Resort. Twelve stories high, seventy-four suites, plus a penthouse floor. Only three hundred guests are allowed at once to prevent long lines and overcrowding. Follow me, I'll show you around inside."

The inside is even more extravagant than the outside, with chandeliers, intricate tiled floors, statues and paintings, and a large marble fountain in the center of the lobby. To their immediate right there is a freakin' _Starbucks_.

Ruby, with a bored, dull tone, shows them around the building. All of the places have cheesy mythological or legendary names. Dean doesn't recognize all of them, because he's never taken a mythology class in his life, but still. Cheesy. Although Sam is probably sporting a massive nerd boner.

There's the Barzakh Bar, the Atlantis Lounge, the Olympus Steakhouse, the Elysion Fields free buffet with a continental breakfast, the El Dorado Arcade, and the Valhalla Spa.

"The spa is open every third Friday for staff. You can get your hair or nails done, get a massage, spa-like things, yada yada. You get a five percent discount there and anywhere that charges money around the island."

They go out the back of the building next, where there is a family pool with a water slide, a hot tub, and a kiddie pool with one of those crazy mushroom things. The adult pool is on another side of the building, away from the noise, complete with a hot tub and swim-up bar.

"The pool here's not for your use," Ruby tells them. "The only reason you should be in the resort is if you're going to the spa. We shouldn't find you indulging in our free buffet or having a drink in the lounge. Now, get back in the van so we can go to the apartment complex. I'm not going to give you a tour of the rest of the island because there are maps in your rooms and I have better things to do."

Dean, Sam, and Jess all share annoyed looks at the woman's brash attitude behind her back as they get in the van. After a ten minute drive Dean discovers that there were no expenses spared on the apartments, either. It's not nearly as fancy as the resort, but it's definitely high-end. For two thousand dollars a month, they'd better be. The complex has a decent size pool and hot tub and a well-equipped workout room that Dean won't be going anywhere near (that's a Sam thing). There's even a cafe, a bar (that's where Dean will be), and a game room with a ping-pong and pool table, various video games and consoles, and board games. So far it's definitely the nicest place Dean and Sam have ever lived at.

Ruby takes them to their apartments, choosing Dean's to show.

"In the living room there's a TV with a DVD and Blu-ray player, an Apple TV, three hundred channels, and DVR. There's another one in the bedroom with the same features."

_Sweet_. Dean's never had so many luxuries.

"On the desk there's an island guide book, a room service menu, and a phone. The directory is on the tablets you will be receiving at orientation tomorrow."

They follow Ruby into the full kitchen, then the laundry room, and finally the bedroom, which boasts a king size bed, a TV, a walk-in closet, and an en suite bathroom, equipped with a Jacuzzi. Dean can't help it, he flops down his back on the bed to test it out. It feels incredible; the comforter is made of down feathers or something and Dean just sinks right in. He suddenly feels extremely guilty for being excited about this place while there are supernaturals trapped and suffering.

"There is also free wifi here and all around the island, but remember the privacy policy.

"You will meet Crowley and the head team tomorrow at 9 am sharp at the Olympus Steakhouse for breakfast and orientation. Here are the keys to your apartments and golf carts." She hands them each a set. "Mr. Wesson and Miss Palicki, we've put you in the same apartment, as requested. You each get your own vehicle. Your apartment is 507, directly to the right of this one, and your golf carts are in the labeled spaces. Now, I'm needed in the Menagerie."

And then she's gone, thank God.

"It's pretty nice," Jess says. "For a prison."


End file.
